Revenge of Kavi's Island
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: Kavi is released from his prison in which he was held accountable for the injuries of multiple contestants. A lucky 24 different Pokemon will be given the chance to win big cash. But the question remains, who will win? Who will lose? Who will go home? Who will become a survivor?
1. Chapter 1

**My last story got deleted so I decided to do a new one. This time it won't have Pokemon with names or Oc's really in general. Just trying to follow the rules. I don't own anything and Pokemon belongs to its rightful owner**

**Hall of Origin Prison**

Keldeo was walking with Genesect who was in charge of keeping a certain prisoner under bars for many reasons. Keldeo looked around and the whole way toward the one room where it kept the one legendary powerless was filled with blast marks.

"Is he sane?" Keldeo asked Genesect

"Mostly, he's a little...off right now. He keep's muttering all these random equations and random stuff," Genesect answered shrugging as he pressed a button and the door disappeared but a invisible barrier stood where it was allowing Keldeo to see

"Uh...Kavi?" Keldeo said slowly before suddenly from the shadows came the latios figure who looked okay

"What are you doing here Keldeo?" Kavi questioned with his left eye twitching

"Answer my question first, what are you doing here?" Keldeo retorted

"Simple, I accidentally went a little overboard and I...blew up the set where I last hosted my show injuring all the campers. Arceus and Giratina were pretty pissed when they heard the news. I was put in court and and found guilty of insanity for pain, thus putting me in this room leaving me powerless," Kavi explained

"I get it, now, you'll like to hear the news I got for you," Keldeo smiled a little as he slipped a envelope through a slot in the wall

Kavi took the envelope and opened it taking out a contract and reading it. After a few minutes, Kavi started to smile and his twitching stopped, he looked at Keldeo.

"You're not joking with me are you?" Kavi asked smiling

"Nope," Keldeo said

"All went according to plan," Genesect added grabbing a small hammer that said 'Invisible Door Breaker'

"Good, then let's get back on film," Kavi smiled maliciously

Genesect broke the invisible barrier and handed Kavi a pen which Kavi signed the contract and left it where the invisible barrier stood. He then teleported the three of them to the island in which he started on.

"It feels so good to be home," Kavi sighed as he saw the island filled with toxic waste and so forth

"We got a lot of cleaning up to do," Keldeo added

"Approximately one month to clean all of this," Genesect also added

"Let's get started," Kavi said

**A month later**

"Ah, the island is clean and the campers should be on their way here." Kavi sighed as he relaxed on a wooden chair

"How many are on this show?" Keldeo asked

"About 24," Genesect answered producing the list of contestants

"Here they are now," Kavi smiled as he got up while a boat was carrying the pokemon willing to compete

The boat stopped right in front of the dock as the ladder came down on land. The first contestant to come off was a Garchomp with a very serious and angry look.

"Welcome Garchomp to the island," Kavi said with a grin but instead of a reply, Garchomp walked past him

"Anger issues," Keldeo commented

Two contestants climbed down, one being a Salamance and the other being a Cranidos.

"Welcome to the island Salamance and Cranidos," Genesect greeted

"Cranidos smash!" Cranidos yelled as he used Headbutt

The hosts got out of the way and let the headbutt pokemon smack into a tree toppling it over.

"Destructive behavior, I like that." Kavi smirked

"Forgive him of his problematic headbutting, I tried everything to keep him sane but due to not having his medication, he is going nuts," Salamance apoligized

"It's quite alright, for now," Keldeo replied

Two more contestants came off the boat, one of them confused on where she was and the other seemed happy. One of the contestants was an Ampharos and the other was a Flygon.

"Welcome to the island Ampharos and Flygon," Kavi greeted warmly

"Is this where we are supposed to be?" Ampharos questioned

"Yes," Keldeo answered

"I've seen the show, it looks fun," Flygon smiled

"Oh trust us, it is," Genesect replied hiding a menacing tone

Three contestants came off from the boat, one being a Manetric, another a Lucario and the last one a Samurott.

"Welcome to the island," the hosts greeted at once

"I'm going to win this competition so you might as well lose," Manetric gloated before receiving a Hydro Pump to the face

"Thank you for shutting him up," Lucario sighed as Samurott just nodded

"So we have a egotistical jerk, a fighter and a silent guy. Seems to repeat every season," Keldeo whispered to Genesect who nodded

The boated fired off a couple Pokemon into the sky who screamed, one out of joy and the other out of fear.

"Who are they?" Kavi asked

"Another couple of campers, I know that one that's smaller is Servine and the other Empoleon," Genesect answered

The Servine was a shiny and clearly was laughing since she did flips in the air like she didn't care. Empoleon on the other hand was screaming his lungs off as they were quickly falling towards the beach.

"She's nuts," Ampharos commented

"And they are both going to die," Garchomp muttered

"Genesect, if you please," Kavi said as Genesect just sighed and used Magnet bomb to make the two falling campers land in the water

"That was awesome! Want to do it again?!" Servine asked

"No! Not if it kills me since you know i'm a flightless bird," Empoleon retorted

"You can't fly?" all the campers asked

"NO! I'm a steel type, do you see wings?" Empoleon complained

"So much for greeting them," Keldeo smirked

"Skarmory's are steel types and they can fly," Servine pointed out

"But they have wings, I have flippers!" Empoleon yelled as he muttered something and walked away

"In fact, that's our next contestant," Kavi announced as a Skarmory landed on the island along with a Staraptor

"Welcome to the island," Genesect greeted

"Nice to meet you dudes, I'm Skarmory. Fastest flyer in all the regions" Skarmory replied with a surfer accent

"I think we all know that and you aren't the fastest," Staraptor retorted as she flew to where everyone was at

"How many is that?' Keldeo asked

"That's half of the campers, another half to go." Kavi answered

A Luxray and a Houndoom were growling at each other and constantly fighting as they came onto the beach.

"Not going to ask," Kavi muttered as their fighting went on

A Tauros and a Ludicolo came onto the beach as they kept away from the fighting

"Hello there, welcome to the island," Kavi smiled

"Hola amigo, I believe this is where the competition is at. Me and my good bull friend here will dominate the competition," Ludicolo replied

"I think he's a Spaniard," Keldeo whispered to Genesect who nodded

The final eight campers all came up on the beach which the hosts stood on. The following contestants were a Ariados, a Umbreon, a Blastoid, a Noivern, a Breeloom, a Hippopatas, a Haxorus and a Braviary.

"Let's see, I believe that is everyone," Keldeo said

"Good, welcome to the island fellow contestants. I am your host Kavi and my co-hosts are Keldeo and Genesect. I probably know you would already know the prize but I will say the prize again. 24 of you will face off in two teams and only one of you will win a grand prize of 500 billion poke. Now, if you wait here patiently, we will set you into teams. At the meantime, get to know each other for a little bit," Kavi explained as he and the co-hosts left

"Well, as this guy knows, I'm Servine and I'm a daredevil. Throw any dare and I will do it know matter what the pain or humiliation," Servine introduced herself

"Any dare?" Breeloom questioned her

"Yep, any dare you can think up,"

"Well then you have no fear. I'm Breeloom," Breeloom smiled as she shook Servine's hand

"Pfft, you don't need to know me other than stay out of my way. I came here to win the money, not be friends with everyone else," Garchomp muttered

"Buzzkill," Umbreon commented making a few campers chuckle at his joke

"Where's the food?" Hippopatas asked eating a large bag of chips

"I don't think they give us food right away idiot. That's why they served the food in the ship," Blastiod retorted

"This island has a dark presence," Braviary said out of the blue

"Okay, silent bird finally talks for once, anybody else here who is creeped out besides me?" Skarmory asked

"He is odd," Noivern added

The hosts soon came back quickly with a list, two lists to be in fact since they seemed to have a grin.

"Alright contestants, we have your teams and I think you will find it...interesting," Kavi grinned

"Actually, we just did odds and evens," Keldeo admitted as he was hit with a hammer

"Quiet idiot, you spoiled it." Kavi muttered

"Sorry, the first team will be called the Screaching Yventals and the second team will be called the Elegant Xerneous," Keldeo replied

"On the first team will be Garchomp, Cranidos, Flygon, Servine, Skarmory, Luxray, Tauros, Ariados, Blastoid, Breeloom, Haxorus and Lucario," Genesect announced

"The second team will have Salamance, Ampharos, Empoleon, Staraptor, Houndoom, Ludicolo, Umbreon, Noivern, Hippopatas, Braviary, Manetric and Samurott," Kavi announced as well

"Big whoop, we have teams but what does that have to do with anything?" Garchomp asked

"Simple my land shark friend, it means you will have to work together and win challenges together or else one of you will be voted off. So I suggest you work together," Kavi smiled

"It's not like your going to throw a challenge at us is it?" Umbreon said out loud

"Actually yes," the hosts said at once

Suddenly the campers were on a mountain looking at a opposite mountain facing them and there was no bridge to connect them. Below was a deep river with no Sharpedo or Gyrados but instead had nothing at the bottom as far as the eye could see.

"Dude," Skarmory whistled

"Simple challenge, get across to the other side with any means necessary. Don't expect it to be easy though. The team with the most team members across wins the whole challenge," Kavi explained as the hosts went away

"Keep it simple," Staraptor sighed

"There's something odd about what is about to happen," Braviary said out of the blue again

"What is?" Empoleon questioned

"A dark presence but one of pain and misery," Braviary replied

"Okay creepy and wierd," Ampharos commented

"Hey, where did Servine go?" Ariados said

"Whoooooo!" Servine yelled as she launched herself across the extremely far space and landed on the other side

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for?" Servine asked

"How did yo-..." Houndoom was going to say but noticed two large rocks

"She flung herself all the way across," Luxray said

"I'm going," Garchomp growled as he jumped and used his fins which allowed him to glide

As he was gliding, he noticed a blue beam coming towards him, he dodged it as something flew by him. Garchomp looked and again dodged another blue beam which it came from a large blue bird.

"Did I forget to mention you will have legendaries attacking you? Yeah, I forgot," Kavi said through a microphone

Articuno fired another Ice beam which hit Garchomp this time, freezing his body and making him crash land on the other side.

"I h-h-hate the c-c-cold," Garchomp muttered shivering

The rest of the contestants looked at each other in fear as one legendary was in their way so far and they had no idea of the other obstacles yet to come.

**R&R, pretty long chapter. Enjoy**

Next Time: Pt.2 Make it or Fail it


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt. 2 of the first episode. Pokemon is owned by its respectful owner.**

"The Yveltals are in the lead with two, let's see who else would make it across," Kavi said on the microphone

"We are never getting across with Articuno in the way, any ideas?" Flygon asked

"Unless you are super effective against a flying type and a ice type, be my guest. Articuno is only weak against steel, Rock, Electric and so forth. Wait, Articuno is a ice and flying so rock is four times more effective," Lucario spoke looking at Cranidos

"You're saying we use Cranidos?" Tauros questioned

"He's a rock type dude," Skarmory replied

"You're a Steel type," Luxray retorted

"Rock is more effective. Cranidos, what moves do you know?" Breeloom asked

"...Smash," Cranidos muttered

"I believe he knows Head Smash is that right runt?" Blastiod muttered before suddenly getting a headbutt to the stomach

"That probably means yes, Skarmory, we need you to carry Cranidos and attack Articuno. While you attack her, I'll use my string shot to make a bridge durable enough for everyone to walk across on," Ariados suggested

"That's cool bra, sounds epic," Skarmory smiled as his teammates sweatdropped

"I think the accent kinda kills it," Flygon commented

Skarmory gripped Cranidos with his steel talons and took to the air dodging ice beams fired at him from Articuno. He flew about 230 ft high and then let Cranidos go as the Headbutt Pokemon fell towards Articuno with his skull aimed right at the legendary bird. He glowed blue and also with a harsh aura as Articuno used Ice beam which had little effect as the falling Pokemon used Head Smash.

"Cranidos smash!" Cranidos yelled as he collided with Articuno which caused a major explosion and Cranidos landed on the other side

"Nice one bro, that was totally cool." Skarmory commented as he landed and then suddenly Cranidos winced in pain

"I'll create a strong web bridge so you guys can get across," Ariados said as she shot a heavy web across the way and then started making a bridge

"It's not going to work," Haxorus muttered folding his arms

"Why not?" Flygon questioned

"Because, some of us weigh over 200 lbs like myself, and I doubt that web could hold multiple bodies. We need someone to hold it steady with a Psychic move," Haxorus explained

"I know Psychic so I could hold it steady and Flygon could help carry one of us," Lucario said

"Then do it," Haxorus nodded as Lucario extended his paws and his eyes glowed blue

The web became incased in a blue aura as Blastiod and Haxorus went first. The web was durable and the Psychic made it secure for them to cross, next was Breeloom and Luxray as Flygon flew across the way. The only ones left were Ariados, Lucario and Tauros.

"Go," Lucario grunted as he was getting tired

"I'm scared of cliffs," Tauros sheepishly muttered

"You're scared of cliffs when I clearly made this bridge!" Ariados yelled

"Its...personal," Tauros muttered

"Go before I jab you with poison," Ariados threatened as she started pushing Tauros across the bridge

"Their going to win at this rate!" Empoleon complained

"They didn't say we could sabotage," Houndoom replied

"But they didn't say we couldn't," Salamance smiled

Hippopatos was aimlessly looking for something to eat since he hasn't eaten in a long time. He was walking near Lucario before he spotted his tail, when Hippopatos looked at Lucario's tail, he suddenly blinked and it looked like a hot dog.

"Woah...hot dog," Hippopatos whispered as he started drooling

"Hippopatos, what are you doing!?" Empoleon yelled

Hippopotas bit on Lucario's tail making the jackel pokemon scream in pain and lose concentration as the web lost the aura. The web bridge started to sway as Tauros was freaking out stomping like crazy since he was scared of heights. Ariados tried to push him forward but the bull pokemon was much stronger and was pushing her back, and he also accidentally used Bulldoze which caused the web to start coming apart. The web soon came apart as Ariados and Tauros both fell down the cliff and landed in a lake.

"Get him off me!" Lucario shouted as he kept trying to get Hippopotas off his tail which ended him in falling off the cliff

"Well now the Yveltals have nine campers across and the Xerenas already lost a member on their team," Kavi said

"Uh, no they didn't," Genesect interrupted

"What?" Kavi questioned as he looked with his binoculars and saw Hippopotas on the other side

"How did he get across?! He fell with the stupid jackal!" Kavi yelled

"How am I supposed to know, you're the one always using the binoculars," Genesect retorted

**00000**

**"Apparently, the stupid fat hippo made it across somehow and I have no idea how. Physics is a lie," Manetric muttered looking at a book of physics**

**00000**

"Let's use the Yveltals idea of a bridge," Salamance suggested

"We don't have any bug types, but I do know Ice Beam," Empoleon replied

"As do I mi amigo, we will have many adventures together on this team. We will laugh, we will cry and we will dance...not with each other," Ludicolo said as the Xerenas sweatdropped

"You seriously have to get another life," Empoleon muttered

"And I know Psychic by the way," Umbreon spoke

"Perfect, except that we don't know what the hosts will throw at us," Salamance said

Empoleon and Ludicolo both used Ice Beam while Umbreon used Psychic to create a ice bridge which was much more solid than a web bridge.

"Awesome, let's get across," Manetric said but before he could move, Braviary put a wing in front of him

"Wait, there is the aura again, let Noivern go first," Braviary said sternly as Noivern shrugged and went

As Noivern glided across the bridge, a flamethrower came from the sky and hit him but since he was part dragon, it had little effect. Noivern continued and got to the other side but the ice bridge was melted. From the sky came Moltres, the legendary fire bird Pokemon who glared at the Xerenas.

"It's weak against electric, water, and rock. Samurott and Manetric, you will use your strongest moves to distract Moltres while everyone gets across also while Ludicolo repairs the bridge," Braviary also said

"That's a good plan," Staraptor agreed

"I can help you know," Ampharos suggested

"Attack Moltres from behind when it isn't looking," Salamance replied

"I'm a guy!" Moltres yelled

"Whoops, sorry,"

Samurott used Hydro Pump while Manetric used Thunderbolt to try and hit Moltres who just kept dodging the attacks. While this happened, the Xerenas walked across the bridge a couple or a few at a time depending on their weight after Ludicolo repaired it. Moltres circled around to attack the contestants on the bridge but had to go off course to avoid to very effective moves. Ampharos got across the bridge and turned around and waited for the command.

"NOW!" Salamance ordered as Moltres was flying upwards and Ampharos used Thunder

Ampharos fired a large Thunderbolt which went into the sky but came back with an even harsher power. It hit Moltres completely causing the legendary bird to stall and fly lower enabling Manetric's Thunderbolt to hit and Samurott's Hydro pump. When the damage was done, the legendary bird crashed into the side of the mountain.

"Moltres is dealt with, go!" Umbreon said as Samurott and Manetric ran across the bridge to their teammates

"That's everyone, come on Umbreon," Houndoom called out

Umbreon released the Psychic as he ran across as fast as he could, the bridge was cracking. Umbreon felt a sudden heat from somewhere as he saw that Moltres had gotten up and was using Flare Blitz coming in fast.

"This is going to hurt," Umbreon muttered as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact

Umbreon waited a few seconds but there was no impact or any pain for that matter. He opened his eyes to see Samurott blocking the attack with his schalchop swords. Since he was a water type, it did him little damage and his move was more effective. After the attack ended, Samurott took another Razor Shell and hit Moltres with it causing the legendary bird to get stunned. Samurott then grabbed Umbreon and took him across the bridge before it melted and finally collapsed.

"The Xerenas win!" Kavi announced

The Xerenas cheered while the Yveltals groaned and the legendary birds then flew to the hosts.

"Kavi, you owe us for all this," Moltres growled

"I know I do, I can make it up," Kavi smiled in a relaxed matter

"How?" Articuno questioned

"You'll see," Kavi replied as he went to the contestants

"Now that the Xerenas won, you guys can go to your cabins and socialize. No elimination tonight, and there are two separate cabins per team. One with girls and one with guys. Your team logos are on them if you have a hard time figuring out your team cabin," Kavi explained

"What about food?" Hippopotas questioned

"Genesect ordered pizza, because someone forgot to call in a cook," Kavi growled at Keldeo who just had a stupid grin

"Enjoy," Keldeo said as the pizza arrived and the contestants all went to eat

"You do realize that we still have a poker tournament this evening right?" Kavi asked

"Yeah I know, I was prepared. So how are you and Virizion doing?" Keldeo replied as Kavi just floated there blankly

"Not well...I don't want to know how she is now. In the meantime, I have to check up on things with my sister. I hear she is literally going to murder Victini," Kavi aswered

"You do that," Keldeo smiled as Kavi teleported away

"What new challenges and problems will arise this season? Who will fight to be a rich pokemon? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on the next episode of...Total...Drama...Revenge of Kavi's Island! Ow!" Keldeo said to the camera as a piece of a plane fell right on him

**Sorry for the wait, couldn't get to write this for a while. Thanks for being patient and I hope to keep updating. Look for polls on my profile and thanks for the wait again. Bye!**


End file.
